(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape transport units adapted for use with magnetic tape recorders; particularly to those using magnetic tapes contained in cassette type enclosures and in which multiple tape speeds are provided for record and/or playback operations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The convenience of tape decks adapted to use magnetic recording tape preloaded in magazines such as the popular "Philips" type cassettes has resulted in such decks predominating the audio recorder market. Recently, as is reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,586 (Pastor et al), 4,012,784 (Murphy) et al), and 4,052,742 (Pastor et al), the use of cassette decks has been extended for use as voice actuated data or voice logging recorders such as are widely used in reel-to-reel form for monitoring communications involving police, fire and aircraft, and in providing accurate records of business meetings and legal proceedings.
Conventional cassette recorders often utilize prerecorded cassette loaded tapes, and thus embody mechanisms including a driven capstan for providing a single tape speed for record and playback operations, while enabling driving the supply and takeup hubs of the cassette in a second, high-speed mode for rewind or fast forward operations. Two or more predetermined tape speeds for record and playback operations are not generally desired.